Tornadospeed's Version of "The Epic Story of Meap" Classic
This is Tornadospeed's "Epic Story of Meap" Page. Pictures coming soon! This can only be edited by Tornadospeed. Go here to find out about the characters. Part 1: Change of Mind Zenta: *Leaves cookie shop* Ok, Meap. Here's the cookie you wanted... Meap: MEAP MEAP! MEAP! Translator: He says he wants a bagel instead. Zenta: WHAT!!?!?! My Computer: Faaaiiillll :P Zenta: Hey Computer, can I borrow 200 bucks? My Computer: Sure. *Gives 200 bucks* Zenta: Thanks. *Runs off* My Computer: You're wel- HEY WAIT! YOU TRICKED ME! Translator: Faaaiiillll :P My Computer: STOP MOCKING ME!!! Meap: Meap... Translator: He says he still needs a bagel. My Computer: I'd get it, but Zenta stole my money. Translator: ITS THE NBC TURKEY!!!!! My Computer: WHERE!?! Translator: Never mind, false alarm. Zenta: *Runs back* *Catches breath* Here are three dozen bagels... *Faints* Meap: Meap! Meap! My Computer: Does he even eat bagels? Translator: I don't know. Zenta: This story fails, can the creator put me in a different story? My Computer: *Slaps Zenta* Don't break the Fourth Wall! Fourth Wall: *Cracks* Oww :(... Meap: Meap... Translator: He says he'd rather have a cookie. Zenta: *Sets self on fire* WHAT DID YOU SAY!?! My Computer: *Opens a portal* I'm going home now! *Enters portal* Part 2: Phineas and Ferb's House Zenta, Meap, My Computer, and Translator: *Arrives at Phineas and Ferb's house* My Computer: *Jumps out portal* I'm here. Zenta: *Knocks on door* Phineas: *Answers* Yes? Zenta: Hi. We found Meap, and we were wondering what he eats. Phineas: Hmm, that's a tough question. Ferb!! Ferb: *Arrives* Phineas: Ferb, what does Meap eat? Ferb: *Shrugs* Phineas: Oh well, sorry. Bye! Phineas: *Closes door* Translator: Who wants toast? Silence Translator: Oh well, more for me. *Eats toast* Zenta: Well this was a short part. Fourth Wall: *Cracks more* STOP Dx Meap: Meap! Translator: He still wants that cookie. My Computer: *Burps* Heh heh... Zenta: *Sets self on fire* WHAT DID YOU DO!?!? My Computer: I don't know, but here's what I'm doing. *Runs* Meap: Meap. Translator: Now he wants a doughnut. Zenta: YOU WANT A DOUGHNUT? HAVE A BILLION DOUGHNUTS! *Doughnuts fall from the sky* Zenta: How did I do that!? My Computer: Phew. Translator: Well I've definitely seen this before. Part 3: What Happens When You Steal From Meap Sonic: *Runs by* Sonic: *Stops at Meap* is that a doughnut? My Computer: It's a billion doughnuts! Sonic: *Eats one* Ew, blueberry jelly. Darius: *Walks by* Hey, what's with the doughnuts? Meap: Meap! Translator: Zenta did it. Zenta: *With mouth full* Delicious! Darius: I want some too! *Takes a few* Meap: Meap... My Computer: That's enough doughnuts, monkey boy! My Computer: *Takes Meap's doughnut* Meap: MEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meap: *Kicks My Computer* My Computer: Oh god! *Creates portal* *Enters portal* Zenta: Oh no! *Breaks self into pieces* Translator: ... Meap: MEEEAAA- *Turns happy again* Meap! *Eats doughnut* Sonic: *Emerges from pile of doughnuts* Guys, this pile is full of chocolate glazed! Meap: Meap. Scene is empty except for doughnuts, Meap, Translator, and Sonic. Sonic: LOL, more for me :D *Takes a doughnut Meap was reaching for* Meap: *Deep voice* Meap, Meap... Sonic: *Gets beat up* Fourth Wall: Yay, I didn't break in this part! Fourth Wall: *Cracks* NOOOO Dx Part 4: Meet a Food That's Not For Eating My Computer: *Exits portal* I'm back. Translator: *Puts Zenta's pieces together* Zenta: Thanks. Meap: Meap. Sonic: Can I keep the doughnuts? Meap: Meeeeaappppp.... Translator: I wouldn't if I were you. Sonic: OK. *Leaves* My Computer: Guys, follow me! I know a good place we can go! Cheese: *Hops by* RUN! IT'S THE MICROWAVE! *Hops away* Microwave: *Hops by* GRRRR! *Shoots lightning* Zenta, Cheese, My Computer, and Translator: O_O My Computer: This is what you'd normally see at the place we're going. Translator: I don't wanna go anymore! Meap: Meap! Translator: Right, lets go! Zenta, Meap, and Translator: *Follows My Computer* Meap: Meap Meap! Zenta: *Opens Door* Zenta, Meap, My Computer, and Translator: O_O Foods and Appliances fight each other Meap: Meap! My Computer: I wanna go home! D: Zenta: Oh, get over it you big baby. Meap: *Watches a fried chicken attack a blender with a knife* Meap: Chicken! Translator: What do you know, he learned a new word. My Computer: I'M LEAVING! *Slams door shut* Part 5: Churros Zenta: Aww, Computer's gonna miss the fun. Phineas: Hello, welcome to our world of talking and walking foods and appliances! Zenta and Translator: O_O Meap: Meap! Phineas: Oh, hi Meap! Meap: Meap! Chicken! Zenta: LOL! Translator: Who want churros! Phineas and Zenta: I DO! Meap: Meap! Translator: *Gives everyone churros* Zenta: Yay, churros all around! Translator: On the count of three, unsheathe your churros! Phineas, Translator, and Zenta: One, two, three *unsheathes churros* Meap: Meap! *unsheathes churro* Microwave: *Zaps Meap's churro with lightning* Meap: *In dark voice* Meap meap.... 30 Seconds Later... Microwave: *Dented and broken* Aaaaaah... *Miniature explosion occurs* Phineas, Zenta, and Translator: O_O Meap: Meap! My Computer: That was awesome! Zenta: Where'd you come from? My Computer: Secret hatch. Earlier... My Computer: *Opens secret hatch on cieling* My Computer: *Peaks in* Meap: *Beats up Microwave* My Computer: This is cool. *Eats popcorn* Now... Zenta: Oh. My Computer: Can- can I have a churro? Translator: We're out of churros D: Part 6: The Store At the Store... Translator: *Gets a cart* My Computer: We should ask the clerk. Meap: Meap Meap! At the Checkout Table... Clerk: We don't sell churros here. Mordecai and Rigby: AWWW! Translator: How did you guys get here? Rigby: Secret hatch. Earlier... Mordecai and Rigby: *Lifts floor tile up* *Climbs out* Now... Translator: Oh. Meap: Meap! Zenta: Well! Who does sell churros!? Clerk: I don't know. Go look in Mexico or something. Pops: I'll pay you more than enough for some churros! Clerk: I DON'T WANT YOUR DANG LOLLIPOPS! Zenta: Where'd you come from? Pops: Escape hatch! *Points to green floor tile* Zenta: What's with all the secret hatches lately? Keyboard Cat: *Plays signature song* Translator: That was awkward. My Computer: More like random. Meap: Meap! Part 7: Mexico At a Mexican Resturant... Pops, My Computer, Zenta, Meap, and Translator all sit at a table. Waiter: Would you like a dessert today, sir? Translator: We'll have the churros, please! Pops, My Computer, and Zenta: YAY! Meap: Meap! Waiter: Coming right up, sir. *Goes to kitchen* Pops: Hey guys, guess what! Translator, My Computer, and Zenta: What? Meap: Meap? Pops: We can all be turds! Translator, My Computer, and Zenta: OOOOOOHHHHHHH!! Meap: MEEEEEAAAPPPP!! Waiter: Here is your dessert, sir. Translator: Thank you! My Computer: That was easy! Zenta: I know. Meap: Meap! Keyboard Cat: *Plays signature song* Zenta: Will you cut that out? Meap: Meap! *Eats churro* Zenta: *Secretly puts whipped cream on churro* Everyone stares at him Zenta: What? Meap: *Sees a man wearing a fried chicken T-shirt* Chicken! Meap! Chicken! My Computer: Hey Translator? Translator: Yeah? My Computer: Do you think in English or Cockroach? Zenta: xD Translator: That doesn't make any sense Dx Meap: Meap! Translator: I know, Meap. You're right. Zenta: What'd he say? Translator: He says this churro things gotten old. Zenta: I'll say. It's been going on for three parts, and that's long enough. Fourth Wall: *Snap* Pleasse! Call a doctor... *Coughs* Part 8: Clam Farm Meap: Meap! Translator: Great idea! Translator: Meap says we should have a turkey and clam farm. Zenta: *Spits out tea* My Computer: That's a horrible idea! Zenta: He's lying. My Computer: It's a great idea. Translator: Need a napkin? *Hands Computer a napkin* My Computer: Yeah. *Takes napkin* Zenta: It's a great idea, but how can we afford the property, let along get turkeys and clams? Meap: Meap! Translator: My, you're right! Translator: Meap knows where to go! Later... Sign: FREE FARM Zenta: it can't be that easy! Translator: Who do you think is giving it away, and why? Pops: Who cares, it's free! Zenta: Hey, where's Computer? Earlier... Portal opens My Computer: AAAHHH *Gets sucked in* Now... Meap: Meap, meap... Translator: He says he feels like in an alternate universe, there's a portal inside a porta-potty. Zenta: Ewww... who wants my churro, I'm not hungry right now. Meap: Meap! *Goes inside barn* Zenta: Who wants to get some turkeys? Category:Random Works! Category:Stories Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Meap Category:Compliens Category:Regular Show Category:Random Category:Sonic